


Manifest

by Bectara, Clovesstory



Series: Take To The Skies (Airline AU) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Airline AU, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Character name spelled viktor, Child Death, Crash Landing, Fighting, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Original Character(s), Pilot Victor Nikiforov, Pregnancy, Racism, Sexual Tension, The Captain is an asshole..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bectara/pseuds/Bectara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovesstory/pseuds/Clovesstory
Summary: We've all heard the story of Viktor and his flight crew defying the odds and living through an air crash at nearly impossible odds. But how did this crew come to be? How did Viktor Nikiforov earn the title, Captain?The Prequel to "Take to the Skies"
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Take To The Skies (Airline AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740559
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Cream and Sugar?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys we are back!! For those who have read Take to the skies, Welcome back. We are excited to give you a new riveting story about how Viktor and his team came to become the group they are!
> 
> For those of you who haven't read Take to the Skies, Welcome!! You do not necessarily HAVE to read the first story, but I will tell you I highly recommend it :) It's finished and one of my favorite pieces we've put out!!
> 
> Without further ado :)
> 
> ~~Bectara & Clovesstory~~

Viktor pulls back on the throttle, his hand being covered by the large hairy hand of his captain Dimitry Sokolov. He pulls the plane into the sky with expert precision, he still feels that powerful excitement in his stomach, he loves that feeling of pulling his plane up into the sky. The captain clears his throat and shakes his head, clearly sticking his nose up at Viktor’s flying. Viktor knows he is being frowned upon but at this point he couldn’t care less, he lets out a small giggle hidden under his breath, a few secret butterflies escaping, it’s so exhilarating when he plows through the clouds like a hot knife in butter. When they finally reach their cruising altitude the captain unclips his seatbelt and folds his arms across his chest. 

“Watch the altimeter, you’re off centre.” 

“ Я выравниваюсь сейчас.” 

“English!” 

Viktor flinches away, he forgot about the new rules to speak only english in the cockpit. “Apologies, I’m leveling out, Sir.” 

The captain grunts and faces his instruments again. Viktor continues to fly for a little longer until he clicks the autopilot on and leans back. “Would you like a beverage, Sir?” 

“Black coffee. You should have memorized your captain’s order by now.” 

“Yes sir.” Viktor picks up the phone to reach the cabin. “Cockpit to cabin. Could you please bring up two coffees, one black and one with cream?” 

“Cabin to cockpit, Chris speaking. You got it!” Chris sounds chipper and bright, much too awake for this early in the day by Viktor’s standards… He starts pulling out the things to make the two cups of coffee, making sure to pull out a packet of sugar to sneak into Viktor’s coffee. He remembers how the last time, when Viktor asked for sugar, the Captain had talked down on the pilot… So Chris always makes sure to remember it. 

“Thank you.” Viktor drops the phone back down and looks out the windows, they are currently flying over the farmlands and forests on the outskirts of Moscow, he always tries to follow the roads with his eyes and tries to find the exit he would take to visit his babushka. 

“How long does it take to make a coffee.” Dimitry groans. 

Viktor pouts out of sight of Dimitry, “I’m sure they are busy…” He keeps his voice monotonous as he speaks. keeps his voice monotonous, hiding his growing frustration… 

“We have been through this Nikiforov. All they do is serve the passengers drinks and give them the safety demonstration. I am their captain, therefore I decide what they do and when and how long it takes.” 

_ Bitch… _ “As you say  _ sir.” _ Viktor doesn’t try to hide his annoyance now.

“Go check on them. I have control, my aircraft.” 

“But! You need to have another person in here. That’s strict protocol!” Viktor is wide eyed at the captain. 

The captain grumbles. “Like I don’t know that, need I remind you how many hours I have under my belt?” 

Viktor sighs and spits out, “No, sir.” 

“Call that Masumu guy.”

“His name is Masumi!” Viktor snaps harshly, picking up the phone.

The head flight attendant takes the phone and brings it to her ear. “Cabin here, what do you need?” 

“Hey Yuuko, could you pretty please have Masumi step in for me?” Viktor smiles as he speaks to the young woman. 

“Of course.” She hands up the phone and pulls it back after the line disconnects so she can call Masumi. “Flight attendant three are you free?” 

“Affirm.” Masumi excitedly hangs the phone up and smirks at Chris. “I got asked to come to the cockpit. Me.” 

Chris rolls his eyes with a sigh, “Whatever. You better hurry up then. You know how Dimitry hates waiting.” 

“Oh that jealousy is delicious.” Masumi nudges Chris hard as he walks to the curtain between them and the cabin. 

Chris turns and gives Masumi an overly happy smile as he leaves.  _ At least I’m not the Captain’s bitch!  _ He sighs in relief when Masumi leaves. 

Masumi smiles widely and walks as though the aisle is a catwalk, he passes the second in command flight attendant and announces loudly, “Can’t talk now Seung Gil, apologies, I am wanted in the cockpit.” 

Seung rolls his eyes and returns his attention to his passengers with a customer service smile. 

Masumi knocks on the cockpit door and is immediately let in. “Good morning captain, apologies for the delay in your order.” 

“Thank you Masumi, I do understand it’s difficult to keep up. How’s the family?” He asks, half paying attention to his instruments. 

“Daughter still hates me, I don’t understand why.” 

Viktor stays resolutely silent and waits by the door, biting his bottom lip to hold his tongue. He clears his throat impatiently. 

“Oh of course Nikiforov, go. Help that guy with the stupid looking undercut.” 

He steps out as soon as the door is open, making his way to Chris quickly, sliding the curtains shut with a harsh metallic hiss. “God…” 

“I wish I could give you a drink darling, looks like you need it.”

“That guy just gets on my last nerve! You know, he completely ignored me in there? Even the captain has the decency to look into my eyes as he chastises me.”

Chris places a hand on Viktor’s shoulder, patting it gently, “Trust me amor, I know.” 

“Didn’t you date him last year? I thought you were on good terms.” 

Chris gives a sarcastic laugh, “We were until he started blowing the Captain for the promotion.” 

Viktor smacks Chris’ arm. “He’s not! Ew oh my god I can’t even.” 

“10 bucks says he is,” Chris winks with a laugh. He hands Viktor a cup of Coffee, with two creams and a sugar, “Here, this should help.” 

“Oh you beauty. Could you imagine the hair down there… His hands are so thick I hate when he puts his hand on mine for the take off.” Viktor shivers and takes a long sip of the hot brown elixir that Chris made for him. 

Chris points down his throat, pretending to gag. “Don’t even make me think of that! Gross!!” 

“Ergh… I’d rather blow you right here and now in front of the passengers than him.” Viktor nudges Chris' arm and chuckles. 

Chris smirks, taking the coffee out of Viktor’s hand and finishing the last two swallows slowly. He throws the cup down and pulls Viktor to him by the hips, “Well maybe if you play your cards right you’ll get lucky.” He turns to press Viktor against the bulkhead and pins him down with a kiss to the pilot’s neck. 

“Oh Christophe, you know just what I need.” He grips the back of Chris’ head and holds him to his neck. “Oh and I sorted our rooms to be together, wasn’t that hard actually.” 

“Oh yeah?” Chris whispers against Viktor’s throat, hitching one of Viktor’s legs up around his hips. Grinding ever so slightly

“Y-Yeah, captain wanted his own room anyway..” Viktor leans his head back and tightens his leg around Chris’ waist. 

Chris grinds a few times against Viktor with a sigh, “I can’t wait to have you to myself…  _ Vitya _ .”

Yuuko swings the curtain open and gasps quietly with a hand over her mouth, “Oh my.” She closes the curtain behind her and stands with her hands on her hips. “Boys… It hasn’t even been an hour!” 

Chris pouts and looks at Yuuko over his shoulder, not pulling back from Viktor at all, “But Yuukoooo…” 

“You know us babe, I just can’t help myself in these stressful times.” Viktor touches the back of his hand to his forehead and throws his head back, the back of his head hits the bulkhead just enough to sting. “Ouch..” 

“I’m pregnant, I shouldn’t have to see this every time I come to get some more napkins.” She sighs and points accusingly at the two. 

“Fine, fine,” Chris sighs disappointed, teasing playfully of course, “How are you feeling, by the way?” 

“I had some morning sickness before the flight but I've been okay actually, my babies are behaving themselves.” She runs her hand over her very slightly protruding stomach. “Unlike you two.” 

Viktor smooths down his blazer and mildly ruffled shirt. “Babies?” 

“Triplets!” She claps her hands together and smiles widely. “That’s why I’m retiring so soon.” 

Chris grabs her in a hug, “That’s so exciting! I’m really happy for you!” 

“Wow~” Viktor hugs her too and kisses her cheek. 

“We really should be getting back to work, Viktor I have your coffee at the front, you never specified who should make it so it looks like we both did.” She chuckles as she spots Chris’ empty cup on the bench. 

Chris sighs, “Until we meet again, my sweet love.” He dramatically reaches for Viktor, his other hand over his heart. 

“Oh you silly boys, it’s like I already have children.” She rolls her eyes but smiles as she grabs some more napkins from a cabinet above her. 

Chris smiles at Viktor, grabbing his butt, sliding two fingers into his pocket, and whispering into his ear, “I’ll see you later…  _ Vitya?”  _

“I guess…” Viktor pushes Chris off and chuckles, sad that he lost the warmth pressed into him. “Later.” He readies himself to face the captain by glaring at the curtain for a second. “He’s so mean….” He whispers. 

“Kill him with kindness. I’ll let you take all your frustrations out at the hotel.” Chris promises quietly. 

“You had better. I might bite tonight.” 

“I’m all yours mon amor,” Chris winks. 

Viktor takes a breath before heading up the plane to Yuuko and Seung’s station, he smiles at them both before taking the two coffees and knocking on the door. 

Masumi opens the door and strides out past Viktor with a very smug look on his face, Viktor has to rush to grab the cockpit door and slide in before it locks. “Apologies for the delay, captain, Yuuko needed a hand to get some napkins for the back.” He gives his captain his coffee and sits down in his seat. 

“That Yuuko, have you noticed she’s been putting on weight?” He sips his coffee, some getting caught in his mustache. 

Viktor splutters as he sips the bitter sugarless coffee, coughing into his cup, “What!?” 

“All our flight attendants must be in the best shape possible, it’s part of the airline's image Nikiforov. They didn’t want to hire you because of your hair, good thing you knew that Yakov guy.” He gestures to Viktor’s long silver hair. 

Viktor growls, his hand shaking with his cup as he struggles to keep his temper. As he sits he hears a crinkling of paper in his back pocket. He turns away from Dimitry reaching into his back pocket to find two smuggled packets of sugar…

He smiles warmly, blocking out all of the Captain’s complaints…  _ Chris… You remembered…  _


	2. Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wake turbulence = Disrupted airflow left by a jet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clovesstory here! 
> 
> Hope you like this as much as we do, this story is my new favourite. Please comment and kudos if you enjoy <3

Chris and Masumi meet Yuuko and Seung in the middle of the plane, Chris is ecstatic to have almost finished the meal service. Masumi leans over with a bright smile on his lips. “That is a lovely tie sir, where could I get one like that?” 

Chris peers over to Masumi and realises that the man he is talking to is actually one of the men in charge of promotions at Aeroflot.  _ That kiss up asshole…  _

“Oh why thank you, it’s by  Christian Lacroix.” The man takes his meal, giving a small hint of a smile to Masumi.

Chris’s knuckles are white as his grips the cart, having already handed out his final meal. 

“Well it’s a lovely shade sir, suits you very nicely.” 

“Spasibo.” The man turns to his meal, forcing Masumi to take his attention away from the man. 

Chris almost shoves his cart into Masumi’s feet as they walk back to their end of the plane. He secures the cart under the bench and growls, “What the hell was that!? Bribery and flattery is not accepted under airline protocol!” 

Masmui shrugs. “Well, it’s working babe, I hope you’re excited to be under me again Christophe.” 

“You’re an asshole, I’m tired of you pretending to be so high and mighty when really you are a scared little boy who will do anything for success, there is no part of you that you haven’t defiled!”

“Oh you would know all about defiling, right, slut?” 

“That’s it!” Chris shoves Masumi back with both hands on his chest.

Masumi rolls up his sleeves and hits back, they fall to the ground and end up smacking each other like 15 year old girls, complete with scratching. 

Yuuko quietly opens the curtain to deliver the meal list to the rear of the plane. “Stop the violence! We are at work!” Her voice wavers, she can feel herself beginning to tear up. “Please, Chris, I don’t want you fired..” 

Chris shoves Masumi off him and gets straight to his feet. “I’m sorry Yuuko, I’m sorry I disappointed you.” 

“Now who’s the kiss up.” 

“Shut your damn mouth and treat her with respect.” 

“It's her last flight, why should I even care. I’m the top choice for her job anyway, we all know it.” 

“You dick!” 

The phone dings with a call from the captain and all three shrink away from each other bashfully. 

Chris takes the phone but doesn’t answer just yet. “We have to be civil, just one more flight.” 

Masumi crosses his arms and nods, looking at the ground. “Fine.” 

* * *

The captain looks through his maps, double checking times and directions, he refuses to be even a minute late to Brussels. “Got a girlfriend yet Nikiforov?” 

“Nope, haven’t had the time,” Viktor sighs. He doesn’t mention his distinct lack of interest in women, preferring to swing the other way.

“I hardly ever see my wife and kids, it’s the way of a pilot. You’re going to have to get used to it.” 

Viktor nods, “As long as I’m in the sky I’m good.”  _ Even if the sea of clouds is isolating with Dimitry.. Lonely… loveless. _

“Sometimes I wish I still had that childlike excitement.” Dimitry stares out the cockpit windows, they are nearing Belarus at this point. 

Viktor finds himself watching the clouds, the fluffiness darting past the glass. 

“Have you met Svetlana?” 

“Nyet,” Viktor shakes his head, “Your wife?”

“English, Victor. And yes my wife, she was at the christmas party last year.” 

“I must have missed her, I did have a lot of things to handle once that rookie got wasted,” He rubs his temples trying not to laugh at the memory.

“Oh that Chulanont kid right? He’s at Saint Petersburg airlines now.” 

“That’s him,” Viktor chuckles, “The kid can’t hold his wine…” 

“Who drinks wine at a Russian party?” The captain scoffs and rolls his eyes. 

Viktor can’t help but laugh out loud, “Foreigners, I guess?” 

The captain laughs loudly and for just a bit too long. “I told them, Russian jobs for Russian citizens, no wonder he didn’t last long here.” 

“Well... He is really good at his job, and his Russian isn’t bad either…” Viktor chuckles nervously, feeling uncomfortable with the blatant racism. 

Dimitry shrugs, “Never heard him speak it. Anyway, do you know what’s for lunch today?” 

Viktor shakes his head, he stopped paying attention to what the meals were a long time ago, knowing he wouldn’t get a choice anyway. 

Dimitry catches his eyes on their weather monitor and raises his eyebrows. “What..? Is that a jet stream?”

“I think so?” 

“Call Yuuko, this is going to get rough. Buckle everything down.” He flicks on the fasten seatbelt sign and clips himself in. 

“On it,” Viktor picks up the phone with one hand, using his other hand to secure things within the cockpit. 

“Christophe here.” 

“Turbulence up ahead, secure galleys and strap down.” 

“Affirm.” 

* * *

  
  


Chris turns to Masumi and nods, his face grave, he doesn’t know how bad it will be and that scares him. The two men begin to clip everything into place and lock. Yuuko heads out to her position and checks that the passengers are following the orders for seatbelts. 

Seung Gil is currently securing the galley, he figures mild turbulence is up ahead. 

Yuuko approaches him and whispers, “Lock everything in place.” 

He nods, understanding what she needs without any more words spoken. After ensuring everything is secure, they strap themselves in and brace. 

Down in the rear of the aircraft, Chris is strapped in but Masumi continues to triple check everything. That’s when the first jolt rocks the airplane. 

Masumi hits the ground hard, taken off balance so quickly he had no time to hold on to anything. He slowly crawls towards the attendant seats but is having trouble fighting the gforce. “Chris!”

Chris groans in frustration and reaches out a hand. “I’ve got you!” Chris helps to pull Masumi into his seat. 

* * *

The captain takes control of his plane, fighting the wake turbulence left from a larger aircraft some time ago. “Shit.. Must have been a fucking huge cargo plane! Hate those things!”

Viktor watches the instruments closely, listening for any orders, “More than likely…” 

The plane is thrown roughly from side to side, some passengers are screaming in the cabin behind them. The captain shouts to Victor over the loud roar of the engines. “Call ATC! Request lower altitude!” 

Victor picks up the radio and calls the nearest airport. 

“Minsk control tower, good morning flight 263.”

“Hit severe turbulence, we request flight level 34000.” 

“Approved, descend and maintain speed to 34000.” 

“Affirm.” 

The captain nods and begins his descent, the plane makes a stomach lurching drop, the screaming in the cabin increases as people are thrown around in their seats. They fight through a few more minutes of severe turbulence until they reach 34000ft, they level out and the captain puts the autopilot back on. “Woah…” 

Victor runs a hand through his hair. “Yeah.. Haven’t been through that in awhile.” 

“Me neither. Anyway, let’s find out what’s for lunch.” 

Victor looks at the captain, his face in an obvious expression of what the fuck is wrong with him. 


	3. Mayday Mayday Mayday

The fasten seatbelt sign finally turns off and Seung Gil begins to clean up various bits of rubbish and food that fell across the galley floor. 

Yuuko can smell a vague scent of vomit coming from one side of the aircraft and she groans quietly. She leans over some passengers near the front and takes the sick bag out of their front pocket. “Excuse me, I’m going to need this..” She takes the bag into the galley and begins to empty her stomach into it, tears are falling from the force and the trauma of the turbulence. 

Seung Gil comes rushing over with another bag and begins to pat her back. “Breathe deep, it’s okay I have another bag here.” She nods and takes the other one, incredibly grateful that Seung took the other bag. 

Seung throws it in the biohazard bin in the galley before quickly sanitizing his hands and pouring a ginger ale into a plastic cup. He kneels beside his head flight attendant and offers her the drink.

“Thanks..” She says with a hoarse throat, she takes small sips from it, still curled up on the floor. 

___

In the rear of the aircraft, Chris and Masumi are picking up rubbish and food as well, Chris unfortunately had the lovely job of attending to a middle aged woman who had vomited mostly into a bag with some mess on herself. The woman was extremely apologetic which made Chris feel better about helping her, she gave him 20euros as a thank you. “Just doing my job ma’am.” He says with a flirty wink and smile. 

“Next time, you clean up the vomit!” He shoves Masumi back and goes to take his gloves off in the bio hazard bin. 

“Ew don’t touch me.” He takes an antiseptic wipe and wipes his shirt down. “I don’t want vomit on me when our manager gives me my promotion.”

Chris rolls his eyes, “You know… If you want to be head attendent so much, then focus less on giving head and focus more on your fucking passengers!” 

“Oh I am, I charm them while you fuck Victor in the bathrooms again, I wonder if that information would jepodize your chance at promotion.” 

“Tch- Like I care,” Chris scoffs, “Viktor is worth more than any promotion.”

“I guess that’s why you cheated on me with him, bastard.” Masumi continues to wipe down the benches. 

Chris smirks, “What? Jealous that someone can actually get me off?” 

“Clearly you don’t remember coming all over my face several times, you loved it and you won’t admit it.”

“If I loved it so much, why did I have to turn to Viktor to truly satisfy me then, Mr. One and Done?” 

“You couldn’t handle me, you’re too weak to appreciate a real man.” 

“We’ll see who the real man is when the promotion is announced tomorrow,” Chris snaps, walking off to check on the rest of the passengers. 

“Oh, we’ll see.” 

____

The captain yawns loudly, his arm almost smacking Victor in the face as he stretches out. 

Viktor leans over to avoid being hit, “I can’t wait to land..”

The captain huffs in agreement, “Any plans?” 

“Just relaxing honestly,” Viktor takes his own turn to stretch.

“Going to spend time with that.. Christophe? He’s a strange man..” 

“He’s my best friend,” Viktor smiles. 

“He flirted with me at the christmas party.” He says bluntly, his nose scrunching at the memory. 

Viktor chuckles, “He’s like that with everyone, especially a few drinks in.” 

Dimitry simply huffs and looks down at his instruments. “I think we have passed it now.” 

Viktor double checks the instruments, confirming the status, “Looks like it..” 

“I’m going to take a bathroom break, i’ll get our meals on the way back.” Dimitry takes the radio and calls the rear of the plane. “Cockpit, cabin. Need someone in here, okay, great.” 

_ Please be Chris…  _

The captain presses the door unlock button and stands up. “Hey Masumu..” 

_ Fuuuuuuuuuuuck _

“Hello sir, um.. Actually it’s Masumi but heaps of people get it wrong, no worries.” He swings his arms awkwardly and lets the captain squeeze past. 

“Note down any changes Victor.” Dimitry exits the cockpit before Victor can reply. 

Viktor tries not to glare at Masumi, “Affirm, sir.” 

“It’s me again, the captain seems to be really happy with my progress today.” 

“Sure sure, I’ll agree with that when he can actually remember your name,” Viktor rolls his eyes and focuses on the instruments in front of him.

“I noticed he finally called you Victor instead of Nikiforov, very interesting.” Masumi leans against the captain’s chair. 

“Your point please?” Viktor snaps

“Nothing… I bet you wish Chris was here huh, you could have a quickie in here.”

Viktor smirks smugly, “Still jealous, eh?” 

“Oh not at all, in fact, I am here to offer my services, darling. I’ll prove I am worthy of any man.” 

“And what is it exactly you’re proposing?”  _ Please spell it out for me in the recorded Cockpit audio… _

“Oh come on Victor, we all know you are desperate for some stress relief and I’m desperate to prove how good I am. I’ve always wanted to know if the curtains match the drapes.” 

“Thanks, but not interested.” Viktor shrugs, “I try to maintain professionalism while on the job, you’d be wise to do the same, Buehler.”

“I know you are always fucking Chris during flights! You’re the biggest slut I know aside from him. And the big difference between him and I is that I always get what I want.” Masumi leans over to run his hands in Victor’s long silver hair. 

Viktor shivers in disgust, “Take your hands off of me. Now.” He seethes between his teeth. 

“I need this fucking promotion Nikiforov! And do you want to know what else I am going to get? Chris.” He releases Victor’s hair. 

Viktor growls possesively, “You aren’t going to get through me for a fucking promotion.”  _ And I dare you to lay a hand on Chris.  _

“I got through Dimitry. I can crack you easy.” Masumi leans back and smirks. 

Viktor rolls his eyes and scoots extremely uncomfortably to the edge of his seat, as far from Masumi as he can..

“Just out of curiosity.. Humor me. Why Chris? Why did you latch yourself to him?” 

“Well for one, he’s not a manipulative, selfish, asshole like you.” 

“Come on Nikiforov. Why? What do you give him that I don’t!” He’s frustrated now, his hands flying around him erratically, raising Victor’s anxiety about accidentally hitting a switch. 

“Why don’t you ask him that?” Viktor focuses acutely on the things around him… Ensuring the safety of the plane. 

“He said you make him cum. That can't be the only reason.” He balls his fists up and stiffens. 

Viktor sighs, taking pity on the jealous man in front of him, “Let me ask you something. What is Chris’ favorite movie?” 

“Les Miserables.” 

“Wrong. It’s Hairspray.” 

“No it’s not, we never once watched that!” He exclaims, pointing an accusing finger at Victor.

“Did you ever let him choose?” Viktor accuses quietly, no anger in his voice, just the monotone question. 

“Of course I did.”  _ Didn’t I?  _

Viktor continues, crossing his arms over his chest, “How about his favourite Restaurant? His hobbies? Hell, his middle name?” 

“We didn’t talk much.” 

“There’s your answer.” Viktor nods, “I give him more than just a fuck, Masumi. I treat him like he is precious, because… well, he is.” Viktor can’t help the small smile that forms when thinking of Chris.

Masumi falls quiet, electing to stay silent for the remaining time in the cockpit. 

Dimitry knocks on the door and Victor lets him in. “Hope you like fish Nikiforov.” 

Masumi slips out of the cockpit with a scowl on his lips. 

“Okay bye, how rude.” 

“Just ignore him,” Viktor sighs, “He’s having a rough time with one of the passengers.”

“Been there.” Dimitry drops Victor’s meal on to his lap and sits down, groaning as his bones ache on the way down. “Oof..” 

Taking a quick bite of the fish, which thankfully has some flavour this time, Viktor nods, “We all have..” 

“This beef is good! Yuuko is improving.” Dimitry digs into his meal, smiling slightly. 

_ She doesn’t even make the meals! Idiot… _ Viktor eats his meal in relative silence, keeping the conversation with Dimitry to a minimum.

The two eat quietly, only occasionally humming or burping in the captain’s case. Seung Gil checks in on the two of them and takes their finished trays. 

“Tell Yuuko that she’s improving.” 

Seung gil looks at Victor who is shaking his head with a small smile.  _ She doesn’t even make them… Whatever.  _ “Sure, Sir.” The door closes behind him, leaving Victor and Dimitry alone again. 

Dimitry pulls out a magazine he got in Sheremetyevo airport and begins to read. 

Victor fiddles with the aircon before taking out the emergency handbook, he keeps forgetting to buy a newspaper or something to read. 

_____

Yuuko took a minute to wash her face and brush her teeth and is now back into it, checking on her passengers and bringing snacks out. She swaps with Seung Gil and begins to wipe down her cart instead. 

Chris slides the curtain open harshly, metaphorically slamming it behind him with a frustrated growl. 

“Yes Christophe?” She smiles and keeps her eyes on her cart. 

“Just needed a break,” Chris sighs, taking a calming breath before standing straight. “He’s a bit… broody.”

“You’ve been brooding a lot too lately sweetheart, you guys seriously need a break.” She stands up and faces Chris. 

“I agree,” Chris smiles slightly, a tone of seriousness around him, “This… This isn’t a good environment for anyone.” 

Yuuko smiles sweetly and brings Chris’ hand to her stomach. “These three babies are so special that I would gladly leave any bad environment even if I loved it. These three babies are going to bring joy, I can feel it. Can you feel them? Breathe deep.” 

Chris’ breath hitches, it’s like every muscle in his body relaxed all at once, it’s as though he just can’t be tense with his hand over her babies. “Yuuko…” 

“They’ve been fluttering a lot, doctor said it’s normal for triplets, it’s the cutest thing ever!” She squeals. 

Chris giggles and sniffles, definitely not feeling emotional in the slightest. Nope. Not at all.. 

“Don’t our problems seem so small now?” She smiles warmly, her hand still over Chris’. 

“You’re right, as always,” Chris pulls Yuuko into a tight hug, needing to just wrap his arms around her. 

“I hope you know I recommended you for the promotion, I hope you get it.” She hugs him back without hesitation.

“Thank you..” Chris smiles, “And I will definitely have to spoil your kiddos senseless once I do,” He winks with a chuckle, “And their mum of course.” 

“Oh you boys, you’re so sweet to me.” She pulls away from the hug and smiles. “Do you need anything?” 

Chris shakes his head, “I’m good,” He shivers and rubs his arms, “Cold up here isn’t it?” 

“Yeah it is a bit, I thought it was just me.” Yuuko sits down in her seat, she needs to rest her legs for a few minutes. 

“Take it easy okay? No one will fault you if you take more breaks.” Chris smiles and pats Yuuko’s head affectionately before turning and returning to the back of the plane. 

Yuuko smiles and shakes her head, her eyes catch a tiny puddle of water beside the left hand door. “Huh?” She kneels down beside the door and runs her fingers over the seam. “Ice?” She looks at her finger and raises an eyebrow, Seung walks into the galley and shivers. “Woah it’s cold up here.” 

Yuuko gestures to Seung to come over. “Look, ice.” 

“Oh that happens sometimes, old seal, nothing to worry about.” 

“I’d better tell Victor anyway.” 

Seung shrugs and walks off to replace the rubbish bags in his cart. Yuuko meanwhile lifts her hand behind her on her seat and bring the phone down to her ear. “Cockpit, cabin.” 

“Cabin, cockpit, What’s going on Yuuko?” Viktor asks, friendly. He always did like Yuuko. Sweet girl.

“There’s some ice around the left door seal and it’s getting cold up here.” 

“Thanks Yuuko, I’ll come and have a look in a few minutes.” Victor turns to his captain and relays the message. “What do you think?”

“She probably turned the ac on too high again, just turn it back down.” 

“Are you sure? This doesn’t seem normal… If Yuuko is worried about it…” 

“Yuuko is always worried, it’s fine, we are flying normally, no alarms and no problem.” 

Viktor pouts, something just not sitting right in his gut instincts, “I’m going to go look.” He picks up the phone, “Cabin, Cockpit.” 

“Cockpit, cabin.” Seung replies in his usual cheery voice. 

“Hey Seung Gil, could you please come up here for a moment for me?” Viktor asks, no nonsense, but amicable all the same. 

Seung hangs up the call and walks the two steps to the cockpit door, he knocks once. 

Viktor unlocks the door as he stands, “Thanks.” 

“You’re wasting your time Nikiforov.” The captain doesn’t even turn. 

“Just… Humor me.” Viktor sighs, frustrated.

“Fine.” He replies, just as frustrated. 

Victor leaves the cockpit and heads over to the left door, he kneels beside Yuuko and immediately sees the ice creeping in along with slight difficulty in breathing. “Shit..” He examines the door and looks to Yuuko who probably hadn’t even noticed the air thinning since she’s been up here the whole time. He takes one look at her pale cheeks and immediately calls the rear of the aircraft. “Masumi, you are swapping stations with Yuuko, no debate.” He helps Yuuko to her feet, not even hanging up the phone in his hurry. 

“What? What’s happening Viktor?” Yuuko looks at him in concern, she feels slightly dizzy upon standing, her head woozy. 

“Nothing love, it’s okay. I might be overreacting, not sure yet.” He smiles as he brings the woman through the aircraft, appearing as though he is simply helping a hurt colleague. Once Victor has her settled with Chris he turns to Masumi. “It’s getting too cold up front for her, you need to get your ass up there now.” 

“Victor? What’s going on?” Chris asks, taking Victor’s arm. 

“Chris, I have to go. Trust me and stay safe., take care of Yuuko too.” 

Masumi rolls his eyes. “Fine, at least I will get to feel what my future position will be like.” 

“Whatever keeps you moving.” Victor shoves Masumi out and follows him up the aircraft, he’s really starting to feel the thin air near the front. He leaves Masumi to his devices and knocks on the door. 

The captain opens the door and Victor swaps with Seung Gil. “In her imagination I’m sure.” 

“Sir, I’m actually concerned… It’s more than just the ice.” Viktor starts, immediately taking his seat. “The air at the front of the cabin is thin.”

“My oxygen monitor shows that air is perfectly fine, there’s no warning alarms.” He points at the device. 

“What if something malfunctioned. Sir, I really think we need to take this seriously.” He presses, insistently

“If you are wrong we are both fired! Do you have any idea how much it would cost the airline.” 

“If you are wrong we are all dead!” Viktor shouts.

“It’s not that serious, calm down.” 

“Listen to me, the air is getting thinner and there are children on board!” 

The captain clicks his fingers as if he remembered something. “I heard on the radio, you moved Yuuko. Why?” 

“She’s pregnant! She can’t breathe sir!”

“You.. Her… You disobeyed me!” 

“My aircraft.” Victor pulls his oxygen mask on and takes the yoke. 

“What the hell are you doing!?” 

“Taking us down!” Victor didn’t realise just how bad the air was until he had his mask on, he feels so much better now. He quickly fastens himself in and reaches for the button to lower passenger oxygen masks, his hand being smacked away. 

“Victor Nikiforov!” 

“I’m not going to risk the lives of everyone on board. I’m taking us down, whether you give me permission or not,” Viktor has an intense glare in his eyes, staring down Dimitry in a challenge. 

“How dare you.” The captain wrestles control, causing the plane to drop a few feet. 

Victor presses the button to lower the masks and also the fasten seatbelt sign, Victor raises his yoke to level the plane back out but the captain pushes it down causing the plane to shake and stall. 

**_Stall Stall Stall Stall_ **

Victor lowers the nose of the plane a little to save them from the stall, he’s surprised by how easy it is to take control, the captain is getting weaker. “Please, Sir. Put your mask on, I can’t do this without you!” 

Dimitry’s hands drop from the yoke, his vision is getting blurry and he can’t focus on any one thing. “Okay…” He tries to get the mask but fumbles and drops it to his feet, it falls on his rudder pedal, causing a hard slant to the right. 

“Oh that’s all I fucking need!” Victor fights the yaw desperately, he can’t descend properly while his plane fights him. “Come on you fucker..” 

A desperate call comes into the cockpit from Minsk control tower. “Aeroflot 263, explain your position please.” 

Victor presses the button on his headphones, “Minsk control, mayday mayday mayday, decompression, captain incapacitated!” 

“Aeroflot 263, we are clearing your airspace, would you like a runway at Minsk airport.”

“Affirm, and emergency services.” 

“How man-” The radio crackles out, Victor screams at his instruments. 

“Viktoooorr” 

Victor takes a quick look at his captain, he can’t believe the condition he is in. “Dimitry! Get your damn mask on!” 

Dimitry’s head flops back against his seat, he closes his eyes. Victor is now the captain. 

“DIMITRY!” 


	4. Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No air.

Chris immediately pulled on his mask when they fell from the compartment above his head, Yuuko was a bit out of it so once Chris puts his own on, he helped her with hers. He isn’t so worried about her since he knows there are two full tanks for portable oxygen to keep her safe. 

“Victor’s got us, we are safe..” He sure hopes Victor is the one in charge and not Dimitry.

“I’m scared…” 

Chris holds her hand gently, “I know, It’s going to be okay. I’ll keep you safe,” He squeezes her fingers for emphasis. 

“What do you think is happening? I saw the ice but…” 

“Honestly? I think the seal just has a small leak, but Viktor will get us down and it’ll be fine.,” Chris smiles reassuringly.

“Okay.” She smiles under her mask even though she knows Chris can’t see it. 

Chris nods, “How are you feeling?” 

“Woosy, I’ve got one heck of a doctors visit to attend to after this.” 

“I better go make sure everyone’s okay,” Chris’ thumb brushes over Yuuko’s knuckles subconsciously,

“Go check on Seung and Masumi while you’re up, and be careful.”

“Always,” Chris smiles behind his mask and winks before walking up the aisle. He ensures everyone’s masks are on, stopping to help a little girl in the front row as her father helps her brother. “Everything is going to be A-Ok,” Chris smiles, booping the girl on the tip of the mask, earning a smile if nothing else. 

Once he is sure that all of the passengers are safe, he steps up to the Galley, “Masumi? Seung? You guys good?” He calls out as he walks through. 

Masumi is in tears, he’s rocking back and forth with his mask on, staring at the door that has begun to vibrate loudly. 

Chris wraps his arms tightly around a business passenger’s seat for dear life, he knows what will happen and it’s not going to be good. The door slams off and the plane’s air turns to a white fog as the cabin loses what compression was left. The force of the air pulls the galley cabinets open, and Chris can feel his body being pulled but he keeps holding on, he can’t lose even a little of his grip until all the air has decompressed. His mask blows off his face and the portable canister flies directly at Masumi’s head, knocking him out and leaving a huge bleeding gash across his forehead. “Mas-!” 

Chris falls to his knees, the wind tornado is still wreaking havoc inside the cabin but there is no longer a fear of getting pulled out into the open sky at 34000ft. His head is clouded, they are still too high, he can’t breathe. He reaches in the direction of a free mask but can’t find the will to close his hand over it. The business class passenger in the seat behind him wraps a mask around his face and holds his head to her lap while he slowly begins to breathe once more. 

His eyes are closed but he can already feel the effect of the oxygen within him, bringing him slowly back to life. He opens his eyes and smiles at the woman above him, she nods, her eyes tear filled. He waits a few minutes before getting to his feet and starting the not ideal monkey swing from free masks down to the rear of the aircraft for the other canister of oxygen. He falls back to his seat behind Yuuko who is currently in the brace position and had been there since the door blew out. 

“Chris!” 

He shoves his mask on and straps himself into his seat. “Mas.. He’s hurt bad.. Seung.. I don;t know..” 

“What happened?” She yells desperately. 

“The door! It blew off!” Chris is gasping, the reality of watching Masumi be so injured catching up with him. 

“Oh my god..” She places a hand over her heart, her eyes teary as the wind roughly blows around her, covering her face with loose strands of hair. 

Chris brings a hand to his forehead, running a hand through his hair.  _ We just have to hold on. It’ll all work out… Come on Viktor..  _

* * *

Victor wrestles with his plane, he hears the loud boom but can’t know for sure what happened, he suspects the ice door blew off. He can only pray that his passengers are safe. He doesn’t dare think about Chris and Yuuko, he can’t handle it. 

His plane is getting slowly harder to control, it keeps wanting to roll to the right. His foot is already pressed hard on the rudder after his captain dropped the mask down by his feet. “Come on.. Come on darling..” He can feel sweat dripping down his neck and forehead from the strain, so many alarms are now going off that he is having trouble focusing on one thing at a time. “Okay.. Flaps.” He extends his flaps and tries to slow down and descend, it should take him less than twelve minutes but it’s hard to keep his plane straight while descending as fast as he can, he’s overly aware of the passengers and their oxygen which is slowly running out. He’s at a level where the oxygen is so very light that passengers can breathe but not much, very thin air. At least they won’t die at this altitude, he tells himself. 

“Minsk tower control, what is your distance from our runway?” 

“Distance 540km, height 9000ft.” 

“Can you maintain altitude?” 

“I..” Victor looks over his instruments, if his plane stays level, he will be able to maintain it but if it continues its roll, he’s dead. “I don’t know..” 

“You’re the goddamn captain, do it! I know you can do this!”

“Victor nods, unseen. He grips the yoke in his hands and sits tall. “Damn right I can.” 

* * *

“Yuuko!? You hanging in?” Chris shouts, having not heard Yuuko’s voice in a couple minutes.

“I like pink butterflies..” She clings to her mask, it’s empty now, twelve minutes have passed and they still aren't low enough to be safe. 

“Yuuko?!” Chris panics, hearing the woman’s oxygen deprived delirium, “Shit, Yuuko! Hold on.”

“Whaaat?” 

Chris unbuckles his seatbelt, rushing forward enough to reach Yuuko’s mask, “Come on, we need to get this off of you!” He is ripping at the mask, pulling it off of her nose. “Here.” Chris doesn’t think twice, he pulls his own portable mask off, pressing it to her face.

She takes the mask, only vaguely noticing the change. She’s not at full brain damage level but was on her way by the time the new mask was put on her face. “Chrisss….” 

“Nope, hush,” Chris speaks, “Just breathe.” He moves the elastic to secure it to her head. “Come on, breathe.”

She’s breathing steadily, her body still floppy and he leans back in her seat. “Thanks..” 

Chris nods, praying for Victor to get this plane down, it seems as though he insists on staying at this level of altitude which is causing Chris to slowly get sleepier. He’s trying desperately to buckle himself back in to his seat before he loses his ability to think. His eyes slowly close, he just can’t keep them open any more. He sees his life in pictures behind closed eyes, can see his mother, his sister, meeting Victor. He can see the beautiful man he once laid his eyes on long ago. His caramel skin and dark features.. Where has he seen this man before.. What is his name? Chris flops fully into his seat, his last images are of silver hair and caramel skin. 


	5. We Have the Manifest..

Victor is losing the fight with his plane, he can feel it pulling away from him, the rudder pedal is sluggish. He’s getting weak, he still has his oxygen but he’s been struggling on his own both physically and mentally. His brain is still clear and he’s able to maintain his professional descent. He finally spots the airport and runway ahead of him, it’s going to be a hard landing. 

He reaches for his radio and talks quickly but calmly to his cabin. “Ladies and Gentlemen, please ensure your seatbelts are secure and get into the emergency brace position. We will be making an emergency landing in Minsk, thank you for your cooperation. Chris, be safe.” 

He puts the radio down, he can see the lights of emergency vehicles around the airport, all ready for him. He slowly pulls the nose of his plane up and lowers the landing gear, they all click together into place and he breathes a sigh of relief. This is short lived, he is struggling to keep the plane level while he lowers to the ground, his systems begin to yell at him. 

**_Pull up. Terrain. Pull up. Terrain._ **

He watches his speed and finds he is going too slow, he’s going to drop. 

The plane falls hard on the runway, it bounces erratically and Victor resists the urge to pull back into the sky as his training told him. This is his only chance to land this plane. He forces it down, feeling the creaking fuselage around him, the sounds only builds, the plane cracks from business class to the cockpit, Victor is hanging on by a thread. 

The plane swings to the left, Victor looks to his right and sees the cabin pressed up against the cockpit. He’s speechless. 

The plane rolls to a stop. It’s silent on the runway.

The emergency vehicles start up their sirens and begin to approach the plane from all angles, Victor looks to his captain and takes his seatbelt off. 

“Dimitry?” 

He leans over and presses his fingers to the captain’s neck. No heartbeat. 

The cockpit door is smashed open by the axe of a fireman, his face turns from horror to glee in seconds. “Pilot’s alive!” 

Victor stands, he’s still speechless, he crawls over to the fireman and wraps his arms around him. “The captain is dead..” He whispers, his throat is raw and dry, his words sting as they leave his mouth. Suddenly he finds himself in the arms of the fireman, he’s been lifted off the ground and taken out. Victor can see a mass of wires and destruction. To his left he sees the most horrific thing. 

Seung Gil and Masumi are still strapped into their chairs but both are dead, their masks are hanging limply beside them, it’s unclear to Victor if they were ever wearing them. 

Some of the business seats are empty but there are one or two bodies at the point where the plane split, he tries not to scream when he notices one of the bodies is a young girl, she has her mask still on and not a scratch on her. As though she simply fell asleep. 

The fireman takes Victor down through the wreckage, no slides were of use at the front of the plane so it’s a precarious journey for them both. “Chris.. Yuuko..” 

“We have the manifest, they will be found.” 

“Yuuko.. Babies..” 

“Wait actually…” The fireman turns back to the plane, he heard his companions talking about a pregnant flight attendant at the rear of the plane. 

Victor spots her being held back from reentering the plane, he can’t quite make out what she’s saying but she seems extremely distressed. “Yuuko?” 

She screams louder and this time, Victor hears her. “CHRIS!” 

“Chris? Is he..?” Victor closes his eyes, hearing Chris’ sweet laugh in his mind, he couldn’t imagine a world without it, his heart is pounding and palms sweaty. “He isn’t..” Victor has decided, there’s no way. He won’t allow it. 

“I don’t know sir, I’m sorry.” 

Victor keeps his eyes firmly on the rear of the plane, even as he is sat down on a rolling bed and covered in a warming blanket. A large chunk of his passengers calmly slide out the back of the plane, the carnage is mainly presiding in the front of the Boeing 737.

Yuuko is still at the rear, ignoring the man holding her back and wrapping her in blankets, to Victor’s complete relief, she seems unharmed. 

That’s when Victor sees him. 

Chris is held tightly in the arms of a paramedic, he’s completely limp and stays that way as they slide down the rear door emergency slide. 

Suddenly Victor’s groggy brain gets the message. 

Yuuko was screaming because Chris is.. Dead? Unconscious? Victor doesn’t know, his body is so weak he can’t stand let alone run to his best friend. He settles for sobbing and whimpering into the arms of his fireman holding him. “Chris..” 

“I’ve got you sir, you’ve done enough for today.” 

Victor shakes his head and sniffles. “Am I going to the hospital?”

“Da, just a quick check.” 

Victor nods, he takes one last look at his mangled plane before closing his eyes and letting the paramedics remove him from the fireman. Victor of course doesn’t see the fireman’s tears falling as he too looks back at the wreckage. 


	6. Angel eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Clovesstory here. Bectara and I spell Victor two different ways, I use Victor and she uses Viktor so sorry if we missed some names <3 Thanks for reading.

“His vitals are fine, he’s completely unharmed. There is no medical reason that his eyes are closed, he’s not asleep.” 

“Could it be shock? He’s been like this for two days now.”

“Possibly, we have the temperature warmer in here just in case, plus around the clock fluids.” 

“Okay..” Yuuko sits beside Victor, her hand taking his. “Hey Victor, I know you can hear me. I just want to thank you for everything you did. My life is here in your hands, you saved me. My babies are presumed to be okay but they went through that experience as much as we did so they are running all the tests just in case.. 

“I think the airline is paranoid about being sued by me. They’re already in so much trouble, the investigators are looking into the repair station and the work that was done on the door. The last thing they need is me coming in, in all my pregnant glory, to cry and sue them for every penny. I don’t care about that, even if they were harmed.. I wouldn’t sue, it’s not worth it to me, I just want to live a simple life with my husband and my babies. 

“My husband bought you the biggest bunch of flowers I have ever seen! They are every colour since he didn’t know which was your favourite. He’s so, so ecstatic that you saved me. And of course all the other passengers. 

“Victor, I know you’re in there, I need to see those pretty blue eyes.” She runs a few strands of silver hair between her fingers, her eyes are wet and red, she can’t remember a time when she last cried so much. “There’s one other thing, but, Georgi wanted to tell you.”

“Victor?” 

Victor remembers the voice, it’s the fireman who pulled him from his plane. His body stiffens. 

“Victor, I wanted to tell you something… Your boyfriend Chris, he’s alive. He’s okay, he’s awake now, and he’s been asking for you.” 

Victor’s eyes open wide, his jaw drops. “Chris?” 

Georgi nods and drops a letter to Victor’s bed, Victor doesn’t see right now, he can only run. He winces as he pulls the attached needle, breaking the tubing at the injection site, and leaves the IV in. His bare ass is showing through the gap in his hospital gown as he runs through the hallways, he realises he has no idea what room Chris is in. He leans over the desk of the nurses in the waiting room. “Christophe Giacometti, where?” 

“That’s confidential.” 

Yakov covers his eyes in his waiting room seat. “VICTOR NIKIFOROV!” 

“Where? Please!?” 

“I..”

“WHERE!?” 

The nurse lazily points at the whiteboard behind her, Victor takes a second to run his eyes over the words. Giacometti C.. 21..

Victor looks to his left and right, desperately trying to locate the room. “19, 20, 21!” He briskly enters the room and closes the door behind him. “Chris! Oh my god..” He covers his mouth and sobs uncontrollably. 

“Vitya!” Chris gasps, instinctively reaching for Viktor with both arms. 

Victor pretty much pounces on Chris, holding him to his chest and climbing into his bed. “We almost just died!”

“I know!” Chris buries his nose into Viktor’s neck, breathing him in deeply and pulling the pilot as close as he possibly can, “I was so scared… So scared I’d never see you again.”

“You mean so much to me and I never even told you..” Victor strokes Chris’ hair, it’s undeniably him but he doesn’t smell right, he smells like hospital and Victor wants the scent gone asap.

Chris can’t stop the few tears that fall, soaking into Viktor hospital gown, “Don’t ever leave me… Promise me!” 

“Chris… I.. I don’t..”

“Just Promise!” Chris sobs desperately, nails scratching Viktor’s chest as they grip his gown.

“Chris, baby. I promise.” Victor kisses Chris’ forehead and shushes him gently. “I was going to say, I don’t like you just as a friend.. I.. I want more and I’m sick of fearing commitment and sick of hiding my feelings. I’m so tired of punishing myself over and over because I’m not the perfect straight kid that my parents wanted.. I’m so tired Chris..” Victor tips Chris’ chin up so their eyes meet, it’s as though Victor can see right into the man, everything he’s ever done with him. 

Chris feels his head swim as he gets lost in the ocean after the storm of Viktor’s eyes, “Then let go… Fall with me…” Chris whispers.

“Are you sure? I’ve been told I'm too clingy.. Not relationship material.” 

Chris puts a finger on Viktor’s lips, “Just shut up and kiss me, you idiot…My idiot...” 

“You sap..” Victor teases before leaning over and places his lips on Chris’, he’s never felt more love and care and calm in his life. This is his time, he’s taking what he wants and that man is Mr. Christophe Giacometti, this beautiful and fun man. He takes Chris’ cheek in his hand and runs his thumb over gently as they kiss, it’s soft and sweet, no sign of a tongue. It’s just them, pure them. Victor doesn’t want to let Chris go, his lips for his hand or his body. 

They don’t notice the three people standing in the doorway, Victor’s butt is on full display to each one of them and yet Yuuko only mumbles. “About damn time.” 

“VICTOR!” Yakov yells, about ready to rip him off his flight attendant if his hands weren’t preoccupied by covering Yuri’s eyes. “Come on, there are children present!”

“I’m sixteen for fucks sake!” 

“Child!” Yakov repeats, Yuri can’t be a teenager, he was a tiny boy not long ago. 

Victor curls into Chris, he pulls his gown fully around him, Chris helps by tucking his blanket around them both. Their lips finally part and Victor clings to Chris, both have teary eyes but frankly, Yakov is just happy that Victor finally opened them. 


	7. Cockpit voice recorder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not hesitate asking questions if you don't understand some things. Thanks for reading everyone <3

The room is secured, only one person representing various companies was allowed to be inside when the cockpit voice recorder is released, the Investigative Committee of Russia sent their head investigator who is actually the only person in the room who seems to be impartial on the blame. There is an Aeroflot manager, Boeing coordinator, behavioral psychologist and a European transportation employee. So far, the only people who have heard it are the Russian criminal investigators. 

“Everybody ready?” 

The people in the room nod their heads and look down at their notepads, all are ready to decide blame right here and now. 

_ “Hey Masumu..”  _

_ “Hello sir, um.. Actually it’s Masumi but heaps of people get it wrong, no worries.” _

_ “Note down any changes Victor.” They hear the door open and close to let the Captain out. _

_ “Affirm, sir.”  _

_ “It’s me again, the captain seems to be really happy with my progress today.”  _

_ “Sure sure, I’ll agree with that when he can actually remember your name,”  _

_ “I noticed he finally called you Victor instead of Nikiforov, very interesting.”  _

This was very important for the behavioral psychologist, there is a clear divide between co pilot and captain, very poor crew resource management. 

_ “Your point please?” _

_ “Nothing… I bet you wish Chris was here huh, you could have a quickie in here.” _

_ “Still jealous, eh?”  _

_ “Oh not at all, in fact, I am here to offer my services, darling. I’ll prove I am worthy of any man.”  _

_ “And what is it exactly you’re proposing?”  _

_ “Oh come on Victor, we all know you are desperate for some stress relief and I’m desperate to prove how good I am. I’ve always wanted to know if the curtains match the drapes.”  _

_ “Thanks, but not interested. I try to maintain professionalism while on the job, you’d be wise to do the same, Buehler.” _

_ “I know you are always fucking Chris during flights! You’re the biggest slut I know aside from him. And the big difference between him and I is that I always get what I want.”  _

_“Take your hands off of me. Now.”_

‘Sexual assault in the cockpit.’ Half of the men write down. 

_ “I need this fucking promotion Nikiforov! And do you want to know what else I am going to get? Chris.”  _

_ “You aren’t going to get through me for a fucking promotion.” _

The staff in the room are furiously writing, they understand a severe crew problem which was significant when thinking of the deaths that occurred. 

_ “I got through Dimitry. I can crack you easy.” A Pause, “Just out of curiosity.. Humor me. Why Chris? Why did you latch yourself to him?”  _

_ “Well for one, he’s not a manipulative, selfish, asshole like you.”  _

_ “Come on Nikiforov. Why? What do you give him that I don’t!”  _

_ “Why don’t you ask him that?”  _

_ “He said you make him cum. That can't be the only reason.”  _

The Aeroflot manager scrawls something across the bottom of his paper. ‘Nikiforov, gay.’ 

The behaviour phycologist writes instead, ‘Pilot/Flight attendant relations x2’ 

_ “Let me ask you something. What is Chris’ favorite movie?”  _

_ “Les Miserables.”  _

_ “Wrong. It’s Hairspray.”  _

_ “No it’s not, we never once watched that!”  _

_ “Did you ever let him choose?”  _

_ “Of course I did.” _

_ “How about his favourite Restaurant? His hobbies? Hell, his middle name?”  _

_ “We didn’t talk much.”  _

_ “There’s your answer. I give him more than just a fuck, Masumi. I treat him like he is precious, because… well, he is.” _

The people are shocked, this is extremely inappropriate, some men feel uncomfortable and some feel like they are prying and wish they never heard. 

They hear the door open and close once more.

_ “Hope you like fish Nikiforov… Okay bye, how rude.”  _

_ “Just ignore him. He’s having a rough time with one of the passengers.” _

_ “Been there...Oof..”  _

_ “We all have..”  _

_ “This beef is good! Yuuko is improving.” _

The door opens and closes.

_ “Tell Yuuko that she’s improving.”  _

_“Sure, Sir.”_ The door closes behind him

“The captain thinks the flight attendants make the meals?” The Russian investigator is shocked about this man’s lack of general knowledge of the airline. 

There is rustling as something is pulled out, likely reading material.

There is silence for a while before the radio crackles with a cabin call. 

_ “Cabin, cockpit, What’s going on Yuuko?” _

_ “There’s some ice around the left door seal and it’s getting cold up here.”  _

_ “Thanks Yuuko, I’ll come and have a look in a few minutes. What do you think?” _

_ “She probably turned the ac on too high again, just turn it back down.”  _

_ “Are you sure? This doesn’t seem normal… If Yuuko is worried about it…”  _

_ “Yuuko is always worried, it’s fine, we are flying normally, no alarms and no problem.”  _

_ “I’m going to go look. Cabin, Cockpit.”  _

_ “Cockpit, cabin.”  _

_ “Hey Seung Gil, could you please come up here for a moment for me?”  _

Knocking is heard, the door opening and closing

_ “Thanks.”  _

_ “You’re wasting your time, Nikiforov.” _

_ “Just… Humor me.” _

_ “Fine.” _

Knock on the door. 

The door opens and then the captain speaks up. _“In her imagination I’m sure.”_

_ “Sir, I’m actually concerned… It’s more than just the ice.” “The air at the front of the cabin is thin.” _

_ “My oxygen monitor shows that air is perfectly fine, there’s no warning alarms.”  _

_ “What if something malfunctioned. Sir, I really think we need to take this seriously.” Viktor presses, causing the Aeroflot manager to shake his head.  _

_ “If you are wrong we are both fired! Do you have any idea how much it would cost the airline.”  _

_ “If you are wrong we are all dead!” Viktor shouts. _

_ “It’s not that serious, calm down.”  _

_ “Listen to me, the air is getting thinner and there are children on board!”  _

One of the pilots clicks his fingers, they assume the captain as his words follow. _“I heard on the radio, you moved Yuuko. Why?”_

_ “She’s pregnant! She can’t breathe sir!” _

_ “You.. Her… You disobeyed me!”  _

_ “My aircraft.”  _

_ “What the hell are you doing!?”  _

_ “Taking us down!”  _

They hear buttons being pressed and then a loud slap. 

_ “Victor Nikiforov!”  _

_ “I’m not going to risk the lives of everyone on board. I’m taking us down, whether you give me permission or not,”  _

_“How dare you.”_

The people in the room can hear the masks lowering with a distant thud in the cabin followed by the fasten seatbelt button being pressed, they assume Victor is pressing it but they can’t confirm as neither pilot spoke their actions. They hear the stick shaking violently next, and the immediately following stall warning. 

**_Stall Stall Stall Stall_ **

_ “Please, Sir. Put your mask on, I can’t do this without you!”  _

_ “Okay…”  _

_ “Oh that’s all I fucking need!” “Come on you fucker..”  _

A sudden call comes in from the Minsk air traffic control. _“Aeroflot 263, explain your position please.”_

_ “Minsk control, mayday mayday mayday, decompression, captain incapacitated!”  _

_ “Aeroflot 263, we are clearing your airspace, would you like a runway at Minsk airport.” _

_ “Affirm, and emergency services.”  _

_ “How man-”  _

They hear the radio cutting off the controller, they can’t explain why though. Many note down the technology mistake. 

_“Viktoooorr”_

Some of the men shake their heads, clearly the captain has been severely affected by hypoxia. 

_ “Dimitry! Get your damn mask on!”  _

_ “DIMITRY!”  _

Minutes pass, they hear nothing more than a man’s breathing slow and another taking control of the plane. 

_ “Come on.. Come on darling..”  _

_ “Okay.. Flaps.”  _

_ “Minsk tower control, what is your distance from our runway?”  _

_ “Distance 540km, height 9000ft.”  _

_ “Can you maintain altitude?”  _

_ “I..” “I don’t know..”  _

_ “You’re the goddamn captain, do it! I know you can do this!” _

Some of the men write down this last line of the air traffic controller but some omit it, finding it of little to no importance. 

_ “Damn right I can.”  _

There’s a break in words, only grunting and the flicking of knobs in the cockpit. 

_ “Ladies and Gentlemen, please ensure your seatbelts are secure and get into the emergency brace position. We will be making an emergency landing in Minsk, thank you for your cooperation. Chris, be safe.”  _

The men in the room note down the time of the last alarm. 

**_Pull up terrain. Pull up, terrain._ **

Some of the men flinch when the tape makes indescribable cacophony of sounds, metal twisting, crunching, burning, screaming. There’s one last word before the recording cuts out. 

_ “Dimitry..”  _

The tape cuts out and silence flows back into the room, some men have tears dripping down their cheeks, some are shivering but most are composed, needing to do their jobs. 

The Boeing man and the Aeroflot manager put their blame squarely on Victor. “He was clearly unable to correctly adjust to the situation as stated in the handbook.”

The Aeroflot manager points down at his notes. “He refused his captain's instructions, this could have been avoided if he had simply kept a clear head and gone through the instruction manual, this would have been a simple emergency landing. Not to mention the crew relations going on, it’s extremely unprofessional to be having intercourse with the flight attendants.”

The Russian investigator gestures to the man in the Aeroflot uniform. “You should know your crew, they should never have been allowed to continue their relations. You allowed a top captain to sleep with a young flight attendant for a promotion.”

“You think we can keep a track of all their personal lives!?”

The behaviorist, Sara, explains that they should. “As an airline, you must understand the crew, from how much they sleep to what measures they use to keep ahead in this company. And by the way sir, I see you have written that Victor Nikiforov is gay, why is that of any interest for you?”

“It’s not a good look, we don’t approve of any relationships, homosexual ones cause our cutomers to question our service.” The Aeroflot employee Rafail explains. 

“It’s clear that Nikiforov, while young, disobeyed his captain when he thought it was correct. I agree with his actions, there is such a big divide within the cockpit crew that frankly, I am surprised anyone survived.” 

Rafail glares at Sara, clearly wanting to get her out of this room. 

The European investigator, Stefan, brings something new to the table. “This is clearly the result of poor maintenance and training for these situations, while I agree Nikiforov did the best of his abilities, this situation could be avoided by better training and eliminated by following proper maintenance guidelines. Frankly, I am shocked, Aeroflot.”

“I blame Boeing!” 

Emil, the Boeing employee, scowls at Rafail. “That is completely misguided.” 

“Is it? I’ve read the maintenance manual on the aft right door. There were confusing instructions on how to check the door seal without damaging it.”

Emil checks his notes and writes down the statement. “We will look into it, everything shall be investigated to the fullest.”

The head investigator thanks everyone for coming and lets them discuss while the investigation continues. 

* * *

Victor and Chris were taken directly from the hospital to separate hotel rooms, their company decided that they needed to stay seperate as Victor is under suspicion of manslaughter or even murder at this point. 

Victor dusts off his hotel desk, he has only what is in the room, he’s taken to wearing his robe a bit too much. He spends his time watching America's next top model and eastenders, his brain is mush, he can’t even function let alone think about the crash. It’s very rare for him to have flashbacks, his brain finally cuts him a damn break. Victor flops to his desk and hides his face in his crossed arms, his eyes close. He turned the television off an hour ago, he got so sick of snobby people with stupid problems freaking out. If anyone has a reason to scream and throw things, it’s him. His career is over, people are dead, the only good thing is Chris. 

The door knocks for Victor’s dinner, it’s the only thing he gets brought into his room from the outside world anymore. He picks himself up and staggers to the door, he hasn’t spoken a word to anyone in around five days and he is almost worried that he can’t speak at this point. He opens the door, already in a crouch. There’s no food sitting on the ground, only a pair of bare feet. He looks up, he never expected to contraband standing outside his room.

“Victor.” 

Victor turns away from Chris and stumbles back into his room, leaving the door open for Chris if he wants to brave the darkness, that’s his decision. 

The door is quickly closed behind Chris before any Aeroflot employees catch him sneaking away. “Victor.. Oh my god.. Why didn’t they help you?” 

Victor shrugs and flops down on the edge of the bed. 

“Okay, this stops now.” Chris opens the bathroom door, it smells far cleaner in there than the actual room, that’s when Chris realises Victor hasn’t even washed in days. He stalks through the room and throws the windows open, revealing in the cool air. He turns to Victor, with the curtains open, he can see the bags under Victor’s eyes and how his skin is far too pale. Maybe Victor’s PTSD isn’t too bad but his body is suffering. 

Chris flicks the shower lever to warm and waits with his fingers in the steady stream of water. “Victor?” He calls and shakes his hand off. “Victor?” Chris sighs and approaches his boyfriend. “Victor, darling. Come with me.” He takes Victor’s hands and brings him to his feet. 

Victor follows Chris to the shower, he’s barely responding but Chris is hopeful. Chris pushes Victor’s robe off and helps him into the shower. “Oh darling, look at you, you need a shave.” He runs his fingers over Victor’s stubble. 

Victor nods.

Chris scrubs Victor down, his soap makes him smell like a hotel but it’s better than his other options. He attempts to wash Victor’s long hair but it’s too far gone at this point. “Your hair…”

Victor ignores Chris and tries to get the knots out, he realises very soon that there is no chance he will get this sorted out on his own, he needs a salon but knows it’s no use trying to get there. They exchange one quick look and know what needs to be done. Chris turns the shower off and brings the now sweet smelling man into the room, sitting him down on the lounge chair. “Trust me?” Chris asks. 

Victor nods and wraps his towel around his shoulders, he pulls the throw over his private area. 

Chris cracks open the small kitchen drawer and takes the scissors, luckily they are reasonably sharp, he can work with this. Victor closes his eyes and trusts his boyfriend, it’s only hair right? It will grow back. 

Chris takes a hold of matted silver locks and snips it right off, Victor barely flinches. Chris keeps snipping, he ends up taking off more than he wanted around the sides but leaving long swept bangs over his left eye. He brushes the loose hair off Victor’s neck and comes over to face Victor. “Woah..” 

Victor reaches his hand up and jumps at the shortness. He moves faster than he has in awhile and finds his way to the bathroom mirror. His jaw drops and hands run through his fringe, Chris appears in the reflection behind him. Victor speaks the first words he has in a few days. “I love it.” 


	8. Sweeten the deal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the verdict!

Victor is finally given some clothes, a crisp blue suit with white dress shirt. He knows he was given the suit to wear to the final decision announcement. Today, Victor will be found either guilty or innocent. Today is the day, followed by prison or a medal, those outcomes are so ridiculous it’s almost funny. 

He straightens his suit and slicks his new bangs to the side, he’s so happy with his hair now, he loved his silver locks but they weren’t him any more. This feels like the look he deserves now, the crash changed something inside him, he’s had his weakness but now he is here and ready to fight this in his last minutes. 

Victor and Chris are kept apart and get into different cars with tinted windows. Victor hasn’t been outside in so long, hasn’t felt the sun on his face in a week. He also hadn’t seen the people standing outside his hotel with signs, for a quick happy moment, he thought they were fighting for his innocence but, of course they aren’t. The signs are demanding that Victor be found guilty, that he be executed, that he be fired. He knows he is above them, he stands tall and slides into his car. 

When they reach the courthouse, Victor looks out his window, not full of hope this time. He’s surprised. The signs say sweet things this time, they are completely for Victor’s innocence and, to his delight, there are far more for him than against him. He smiles gently as his guard walks him up the courthouse stairs, along with Chris and lastly with the remaining living crew member, Yuuko Nishigori. 

Victor expects to be immediately directed to the courtroom in preparation but he is instead taken to a small room where two Aeroflot managers are waiting for him. He nods to them and strides in with his famous confidence, it doesn’t matter what he feels, he has to be strong right now. 

The managers stare him down, they speak up in deep Russian. “Mr. Nikiforov, regardless of the outcome today, you are hereby terminated in employment from Aeroflot and its subsidiaries.” 

Victor nods, “I figured as much, I am allowed to ask you why.” 

“Fair enough.” The taller manager turns to the shorter and gestures for him to speak.

“Your actions were inappropriate given the airline policy and have caused rather bad press that we now have to defuse or our clientele will leave and cause great losses. We believe you have proved unreliable in the rare case of emergency.”

“I’m gay,” Victor interjects… He knows the true reason he is being terminated… It's no secret the higher-ups have been trying to find a reason otherwise to fire him as a cover, "I am a homosexual pilot and I'm going to continue to fly my plane as myself, if you don’t want me, that’s your loss.” He nods his head and turns right around, heading straight through the door, he hides his brewing tears and keeps his confidence at its highest. 

He doesn’t know what will happen to Chris but he assumes Chris will lose his own job, and after all this… After all the fighting and all the shit he went through praying for that promotion. It’s gone. 

Victor wipes his eyes quickly before he enters the courtroom, he finds his designated seat and composes himself. “Okay.. Okay.” He nods to himself and shows a big fake smile. 

People are slowly trickling in, experts, press, passengers, all eager for the answers. 

Victor’s arm is tapped and a young man sits beside him, he’s never met the man but he’s smiling at Victor, a very rare sight these days. “Hello?”

“Oh Victor, you look like shit.” The man chuckles and puts his hand out to Victor. “Name’s  Hisashi Morooka, CEO of Saint Petersburg airlines.”

“Um.. Why?” Victor asks but he takes the offered hand and shakes. 

“Why am I here? Especially right now when everyone knows that I am sitting right next to you. I have a proposition for you.”

“Go on..” Victor sits back, taking this man in, he isn’t quite sure what to make of this yet. 

“My company prides itself on our crew resource management, we all agree that a captain and co pilot should be equal partners alongside the cabin crew. We believe your entire accident would have been avoided or certainly less tragic if the cockpit communication with the crew had been better, you clearly tried your hardest with a brick wall. Regardless of this outcome, you always have a place at Saint Petersburg airlines, it’s rare to find someone like you.”

“Wow.. That’s.. Not what I expected.” Victor looks down at his lap, he hadn’t even had time to comprehend that his time at Aeroflot was over before this was thrown in his face. “I mean.. I do need a new career but.. I’m not sure.” 

“If it sweetens the deal, we will immediately begin your training as a captain in our fleet.” Just as Victor opens his mouth, Morooka puts his hand up. “I know you are young but I think you have more than proved your worth to us.” 

Victor nods, unable to form words at this moment. 

“Why don’t you think about it? We’ll wait for you.” Morooka places his business card on the arm of Victor’s chair. As he turns to leave he clicks his fingers and turns back. “Of course you will need a good cabin crew, should you accept. Let me know if you think of anyone.” He winks and walks to his own chair for the verdict. 

The managers from Aeroflot are seated near the front, watching for any sign of fear or weakness in Victor’s facial expressions but there is none, it’s hidden deep within the silver man. 

The passengers speak first, there was nothing much the passengers could say, they only followed instructions, they said Victor was clear and the plane did fly erratically after the door blew off. 

Next is the surviving crew. Yuuko explains how the captain was rude, especially to her, which is one of the reasons she decided to leave. She explained how he never cared about her or any of the crew, how his methods were unconventional and his stance on airline policy was very old fashioned. She went on to say how he degraded the crew, how he pushed Victor down. She also told in explicit detail, in front of his grieving widow and children, that he allowed a male flight attendant to suck him off for a chance of promotion. She shows the emotion right on her face, she clearly didn’t want to expose her captain and crew. 

Up next is Chris, he is not short on his words. He explains how the crew was a mess, how Masumi was almost always degrading him and tricking him into doing stupid things. How the captain refused to put in the effort to learn his crew’s first names and as a result, he hardly knew any. He never let Victor do his job without a bad or discouraging word, he told Victor to only do things that were exactly by his own book. Sometimes showing him the wrong things to do and yelling at him when he tried to do them as per his training and/or instincts. 

Victor had his own chance to speak, he revealed what really happened in the cockpit, his experience and the pain of watching Dimitry die due to his own stubbornness. He stays emotionless and speaks as a robot. 

He watches the experts come and go from his seat, hears the crying from families as they hear how their family members died. He stays silent, trying to put all these memories into a little place hidden away in his brain. 

The court takes a break to let the last minute testimonies sink in, making changes to the verdict if need be. Victor catches Morooka’s eye and smiles, his heart already made the decision. He needs to talk to Chris. 

“Silence in the courtroom.” 

The judge walks in and everyone stands to attention, she lowers her hands and everyone begins to sit as she does. “Everyone, please remain silent as I read the verdict.” 

“This accident of Aeroflot 263, was an unfortunate series of events, caused by first, malpractice by the maintenance crew caused by confusing instructions on how to repair damage to the Boeing 737 aircraft door. Second, the severe lack of crew resource management on the aforementioned flight, the captain showed a distinct lack of respect for his fellow crew and ignored the concerns of his co pilot. The third was lack of correct training given to Mr. Nikiforov in regards to a slow decompression and hydraulic system failure.” The judge puts the paper down and turns to the crowd. “Victor Nikiforov is hereby cleared of all charges, we, the court, believe he acted to the best of his ability with the least loss of life.” 

Victor looks up, he takes in the shock of the room and hears his name being cleared. “I’m clear..” 

Victor tries to keep his dignity as he rushes through the crowd of people, he’s only interested in one person right now. “Chris!” 

The blond man turns and smiles.

Victor jumps into his arms, laughing with glee. “We did it.” 

“Yes we did.” Chris clings to Victor’ holding him just under his rear to keep him in place. 

* * *

Chris and Victor fly back to Russia together, sometimes they forget that they crashed in Minsk only two weeks ago. They go back to their homes in Moscow, sort of, Chris refuses to leave Victor’s side so they flat together in Victor’s luxurious apartment. 

Victor cracks his eyes open to a loud ringing of his phone, he groans and crawls over Chris’ still sleeping body to grab at his phone. He doesn’t check the number, only answers in his still groggy voice. “Victor here.” 

“This is from the office of Vladimir Putin, you have been awarded the medal related to the Polaris award due to your heroic acts during the crash of Aeroflot 263.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” Victor is sure this is a prank, he can’t have just got a call from the office of the current Russian leader. 

“He requests your presence at the Crystal Ballroom Banquet Room on the Thursday 24th of May.” 

“Oh.. Uh okay, thank you.” 

“Dress up.” The man hangs up and leaves Victor staring at his phone intently. 

“Chris..” He turns to his still sleeping companion. “Christophe!” 

Chris groans as he rolls to Viktor, eyes refusing to open as he murmurs, “Too early… Whaat?”

“I just got a call from Vladimir Putin…”

Green eyes snap open and Chris sits up immediately, ‘What?!”

“Yeah.. Yeah!” Victor covers his eyes and groans. 

“So…” Chris prompts, “What did they bloody say!?”

“I’m getting a medal for my flight… I have to meet him at the crystal ballroom tomorrow night in full dress, babe, he has killed people! What if I displease him!?

Chris’s smile lights up the room as he tackles Viktor and calms his fears, “It’s going to be alright. You’re Victor Fucking Nikiforov!” 

“Yeah the man with blood on his hands…” Victor mumbles. 

“Stop right there mister!” Chris puts a hand over Viktor’s mouth, “You saved us… You saved as many people as you could.” Chris stares him down.

“What if I had killed you? What then babe? I don’t deserve this medal, i’m going to call them and tell them I-”

Chris frowns and pulls Viktor to his chest as he speaks, “You can’t just think about the what ifs… All we can do is think about what happened and move on from there… You did everything you could… Your- Our captain put you at a huge disadvantage and you still saved so many people, Vitya. You earned this.”

Victor takes a breath of Chris’ scent, deep in his neck. “What if you had died…” 

“Viktor we both knew going into this career has its risks.” 

“That’s not what I meant.. I meant that.. I just can’t lose you. My best friend, always.” Victor tucks his hand into Chris.’ 

Chris smiles, “You won’t… I’ll always be by your side. You mean too much to me to leave you all alone.” 

“Promise we will still be friends? Even if we go our separate ways?” Victor nuzzles into Chris’ neck. 

Chris smiles and kisses Victor’s hair, “I promise.” He laughs and pulls back, ruffling Viktor’s fringe with one hand, “Besides… You have too much black mail on me for me to even think of leaving.

“I’m pretty sure you could get me fired ten times over..” Victor chuckles and slowly turns the two of them so he is leaning over Chris’ body.

“Oh? What are you going to do to keep me silent.” Chris winks, his hips instinctively coming up to meet Victor’s.

“Oh well I was just playing but if you wanna have your way with me, that’s fine too.” He giggles and leans down to kiss his boyfriend, one hand coming up to his cheek.

“I think…” Chris smiles devilishly, “I want to hear my new Captain’s orders.” 

“I haven’t even taken the job yet.” Victor laughs lightly and nibbles Chris’ ear. 

Chris wraps his hands in Viktor’s hair, “I knew from the look on your face when you told me… You want to take it.” 

“What if I’m not good enough..” 

“Stop that,” Chris pushes Viktor back and cups his hands over Viktor’s cheeks, forcing blue eyes to look at him, “They wouldn’t offer you the job if you weren’t good enough for them… And you’ll be under good training… Much better than Aeroflot’s… With Saint Petersburg… I think you’ll thrive, babe.” 

“Well.. If you believe in me that much…” Victor winks. “Know any good cabin crew for me? Someone sexy and fun would be amazing..” 

Chris playfully pouts, “Are you saying you want someone else?”

“I might want you but first.. You will have to obey my every instruction.” He winks and sits up, a powerful look in his eyes. 

The blond swallows thickly, his eyes darting up and down Viktor’s form. “I am the luckiest man alive.” His hands come to rest at the top of Viktor’s thighs, thumbs dipping low.

“I don’t want to see one scrap of clothing on you before you touch me.” He pushes Chris’ hands away and folds his arms. 

Chris can hardly wait to obey, nearly ripping his shirt over his head. He makes more of a meal out of stripping out of his pajama pants and boxers, teasingly dancing them off his limbs for Viktor.

Victor’s eyes are glued, he can’t let Chris turn his brain to mush just yet, Chris wanted orders, he’s damn well getting them. “Now, I want you to take my shirt off, only my shirt. Once that is done, I want kisses from my fingertips to my shoulder.”

Chris straddles Viktor’s lap, unbuttoning the top button with a flirtatious wink, “Yes, sir…  _ Captain.” _

“I don’t feel kisses.” He tries to hide his desperation with a small bite on his lip. 

“You’re right, sorry, Captain,” Chris slowly pushes Viktor to lay down on the bed, slowly unbuttoning the silk pajama top until he can pull Viktor’s arms out. He brings on hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles. He decides to test his orders and pulls Viktor’s two middle fingers into his mouth with a wet suck and a moan.

Victor groans quietly but pulls his fingers away from Chris. “Bad boy, Maybe you don’t deserve to kiss my flawless skin.”

Chris whimpers and gives his best puppy dog eyes, “I’m sorry… I just couldn’t help it.”

Victor takes his lover's chin in his fingers. “Soon enough baby, kisses first.”

Chris nods and leans forward to kiss his lips once before returning to kissing Viktor’s fingers… Gently leaving kisses up his arm from wrist… to elbow… to shoulder… to neck...

“Chris..” Victor leans his head to the side and whimpers. “I only said. Shoulder.” Victor bites down hard on his lip, he needs to be inside Chris, can hardly stand it. 

“Vitya… Please…” Chris whines, nipping at Viktor’s jawline.

“Please.. What?” He gasps. 

Chris pulls back, eyes blown wide with lust and want, “Please make me yours…”

“Now who’s making orders..” He chuckles breathlessly. 

Chris whines, “ _ Vitya…” _

“I can’t hold back.” Victor says bluntly, there’s a fire within him, he hasn’t made love to Chris since they became official.

“Then don’t” Chris challenges, grinding his hips into Viktor’s.

Victor growls and pins Chris back to the bed in a sudden lunge, his body bears down on Chris’ and immediately their erections meet each other. One hand snakes down, around the curvature of Chris’ plump rear. “You better have prepared yourself last night.” 


	9. Apologies

Hi everyone. I'm sorry but this is not a chapter update. My co creator and I have split up and are no longer on speaking terms. I will continue to write this story but it may be shorter than anticipated and will take awhile as I'm on my own. 

Thank you always for your support. 

-clovesstory


End file.
